


feelings

by jambeetles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, also im not really reading this over so there might be some mistakes, amity and luz being cute, honestly this exhausted more than it should have, its 3 am and i just wanna get this over with, its my first fanfic, this fanfic doesn't really have a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambeetles/pseuds/jambeetles
Summary: Amity decides to meet Luz after not seeing her for a while and has trouble coping with her feelings when Luz gets cuddly.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 235





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii this is my first fic so it might be kinda weird... anyways ill probably right more in the future i just needed something random to write so i can get a feel for it and this is that piece of work.  
> (EDIT : LMFAOO THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I WAS NOT EXPECTING SO MANY PEOPLE TO LEAVE KUDOS AND.. THANK U SM!!)

It has been a few weeks since Amity had last seen Luz. It felt so strange not seeing her in the hallways. The whole Emperor Belos situation stopped Luz from showing up to school. Hearing from what Willow and Gus it was no wonder Luz was not showing up.

Who knows what could happen if Luz showed up to school, she could be captured! Amity shuddered at the thought of what could happen if the Emperor's coven took her?  
She was starting to have a lot of second thoughts about continuing to pursue the Emperor's Coven.  
As a kid, Amity was always confused about why she was not allowed to do all types of magic. She forgot about that almost immediately when her parents told her that she could just join the Emperor's Coven when she got older and become powerful and have access to all types of magic. She was shocked when Principal Bump allowed Luz to do all the tracks. That uniform looked good on her too. It suited her perfectly.  
Amity wondered if she could do all the tracks if she asked Principal Bump, but the thought of what her parents would say scared her. They had chosen her track for her and trying to rebel against them was impossible.

Amity could see the clock ticking. 30 more minutes into school was out. She had been trying to not think about it but today was the day she decided to go meet Luz. Willow and Gus were tagging along too but the idea of being with Luz made happily and her heartbeat faster. Luz’s smile was so pretty and the way she laughed, scrunching up her nose.

She would gush about Azura with so much excitement and energy it made Amity as excited as Luz was. Her happiness was infectious. She could imagine them holding hands and reading Azura out loud and cuddling. A smile had started to appear on her face as she imagined being with Luz and holding her. Maybe even a few kisses…  
“Hello? Miss Blight?”

The teacher in the class called out to Amity snapping her out of her daydream.

“Miss Blight? Would you like to repeat what I just said to the class?”  
Amity blushed and hid her face away, saying nothing.  
“I know that class is about to end but you ought to be paying attention!”  
“Yes Sir.”

Amity replied trying to hide the massive blush that had appeared on her face. Her class looked at her confused and some even laughed at her. Can the class end any faster? Amity thought to herself trying to ignore her classmates.

When the laughter and stares stopped the teacher shortly continued with the lesson and Amity tried her best to keep paying attention during the class. The thought of kissing Luz still crept into the back of her mind and soon enough she had zoned out of the class again.

Before she even realized Amity was on her way to the owl house trekking through the thick forest. She clutched her backpack straps and continued to walk.

The owl house soon came into view and Amity felt all her worries suddenly hit her. What if she doesn’t want me to come inside? Maybe she changed her opinion of me and doesn’t like me? Maybe I should turn back…

Before Amity can even think to turn around, she hears a voice she instantly recognizes. She can see a figure in a black hood and though she couldn’t see the dark figures face she knew who it was. Luz.

“Amity? Is that you? I’ve just come from the shop to go get some food! I’d never expected to see you here, I’ve missed you!”.  
Luz drops her groceries and wraps Amity in a tight hug.

It takes a while for Amity to even register that she’s being hugged, she starts to blush furiously and slowly returns the hug. The hug is warm and soft, and the best thing Amity has ever felt. Almost like time had stopped and she and Luz were the only people in the world. Wow her hair smells so good, I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses… Her clothes are so soft too and warm, wow.  
Amity pushes Luz away quickly realizing how long they must have been hugging for.

“I- Um…”

Amity tried thinking of something, anything!

“I just really missed you… I mean no! I just was wondering if you were okay with all the stuff! Stuff that uhm… happened to you and y’ know…”

Amity had a loss for words blushing as Luz looked at her, suddenly Luz broke out into laughter tears forming at the corner of her eyes

“Yeah Amity, I really missed you too.”

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and could almost see a red tint to Luz’s face. Luz started walking down the rocky path to the owl house as Amity followed her behind. They came up to the door and Hooty gave a terrified look.

The door swung open Hooty too afraid to make any comment because of what happened last time he tried saying anything to Amity. Luz shrugged it off and walked through the door Amity quickly following behind.

Luz spread her hands wide open showcasing the messy house. Luz threw her hood off onto the coat hanger and kicked her shoes off telling Amity to do the same. As she was taking her shoes off Amity eyed around the house and saw King asleep on the couch and Eda mixing something in a pot while Lilith seemed to be reading out instructions out to her. They both looked up and Lilith gave a smile and wave to Amity. Amity smiled back and waved. Her and Lilith had already been communicating and Lilith gave Amity lessons in secret, so it wasn’t shocking to see her. Eda merely grinned and went back to adding and stirring the pot. It seemed they would be able to do what they wanted as long as they didn’t bother the other inhabitants of the house. Luz looked at her with an excited smile.  
“So, what do you want to do Amity?”.

Amity froze. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She didn’t even think she would get to see Luz.  
“Well- “  
Before Amity could even start her sentence, Luz cut in.

“Wait I know! We can read Azura book number 6 it was in a pile of junk lying around the house that I found today. I'll let you voice Azura~”

Luz wiggled her eyebrows trying to emphasize her point.

“YES! I mean... yeah sure.”

Amity replied trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Great!”

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand dragging her up to the stairs. Even a simple gesture of affection made Amity’s blood rush to her face.

Luz opens the door to her room letting go of Amity’s hand in the process.

“Now if you’ll just give me a minute to find the book, I swear I put it right there…”

Luz started rummaging around random piles of books and items giving Amity a chance to look around. Books and random human items collected around the room; it gave the room a homey feel. It was quite different from Amity’s cold mansion. It was such a breath of fresh air and it made Amity feel like she could sit here and talk for hours.

“Oh! I finally found it.”

Luz spoke pulling her head from one of the many piles around the room plopping herself down on her sleeping bag that was seated at the end of the room. She patted right beside her inviting Amity to sit beside her. Amity sat down beside Luz trying to stay a distance far enough that wouldn’t make her blush.

That plan was almost certainly ruined after about 5 seconds as Luz slid beside Amity so that their shoulders were touching and opened in between their laps.

“You ready?”

Luz yelled obviously overly excited to start reading the book.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Replied Amity trying to forget the fact that they were touching. Surprisingly once they started reading together Amity did forget, so lost in the story and excited to do the voice for Azura. As they continued to read the book, they slowly became more and more animated putting the book down so they could do hand gestures. Before they knew it, they were standing up reading for the book, making loud sound effects, and acting out each character as best they could.  
Laughter filled the tiny room as the two girls flipped through the pages completely enthralled by the fantasy world. A few times they would hear Eda yelling at them to “CAN IT!”. This only fueled them to become more and more invested in the story. Once their voices became hoarse from all the different voices they had been doing and were satisfied with how far they got they shut the book falling onto their backs laughter still escaping from their mouths.

“We got so far… your voice for Hecate was so perfect!”

Amity giggled thinking about it

“Thanks, Amity, your Azura was so perfect too, I could never act the way you could.”.

The girls stared at the ceiling in a comfortable silence trying to catch their breaths from the act they had just put on. Amity stared at the ceiling trying as hard as she could not look at Luz. Maybe just a peek… Amity thought and slowly turned her head to the side to see Luz looking at her so close she could hear her breath. The two stared at each other and Amity at zero clues what to do. She stared into Luz’s eyes and thought how beautiful Luz was. Her soft face and her fluffy hair made Amity feel things she couldn’t describe to anyone. Luz started to come closer and closer and pressed her head against Amity’s and grabbing her hands as well.

“I really missed you Amity.”

Luz’s voice was soft and groggy.

“I missed you too Luz.”

Amity tried not to think about the fact that she was holding hands with her crush or that their foreheads were touching but it was all too much. Having this all happened in one day made Amity’s heart jump up and down. All Amity could hear was her own heartbeat and her shallow breaths. She wondered if Luz could ever feel the same way about her. She turned her head up just a little to see Luz peacefully sleeping, her eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and down. Amity decided if she had gotten this far and this close maybe she could just do one more thing. She pulled back from Luz then planted a small kiss on her forehead.

“Huh...? What?”  
Luz mumbled slowly setting herself up. Amity jerked up. She was not expecting Luz to wake up from a simple kiss.

“Did you kiss me?”  
Luz asked with a curious look in her eye. Amity thought humans would be heavier sleepers than that. What would happen? Is Luz going to hate her? Wild thoughts raced through Amity’s mind as she tried to form together with a coherent sentence.

“I’m sorry I just- you looked so peaceful and I- “

Before Amity could finish her sentence, Luz gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was soft and quick and possibly the best thing Amity had ever felt. Luz pulled away and stared into Amity’s eyes holding her shoulders

“Amity I’ve been worrying so much about school and everything and now that I have been at the owl house more, I started thinking about a lot of things”

Luz looked into Amity eyes

“One of those things being you. I don’t know how you feel about me or what that kiss meant but I like you Amity.”.

Amity was shocked. Being able to see Luz was one thing. Getting held by her was another thing but kissing and being told that Luz LIKED her was almost out of this world, merely a dream. But this wasn’t a dream for Amity. It was real life.

“Luz, I like you a lot too. You make me feel things no one else has ever made me felt before. Reading Azura with you and laughing made me forget about everything else in the world.”

The two girls looked at each other with completely red faces both not sure what to say next. They both started to inch their faces towards each other both nervous. Their lips finally met. It was awkward and short, and teeth clashed but that was okay. Pulling back the two of them looked at each other and then abruptly bursting into laughter.

“I didn’t know you were such a horrible kisser!”

Amity teased

“Well, you never told me you sucked at kissing too!”.

While Luz was in the middle of laughing Amity cut in with a kiss. This kiss was passionate and gentler. Amity could feel Luz’s lips against hers. She put her hand into Luz’s hair and deepened the kiss. Luz reached and put her hands-on Amity’s shoulder. Amity stroked and played with Luz’s hair feeling how soft it was. Before they could continue to kiss any further, they heard a knock on the door and scrambled to get off each other. Lilith opened the door carefully and slowly peeking her head inside the room.

“Amity? I was wondering if was okay for you to stay here this long... I know how your parents can get when you aren't home on time.”.  
This gave Amity a chance to look out the window to see it was almost sundown. Oh god, I was only supposed to be here for a bit, and its already sundown? What will my parents say? Her eyes widened. Time with Luz had passed by so fast.

Amity sprung up from the sleeping bag. She ran past Lilith and down the stairs.

“THANKSFORREMINDINNGMEIHAVETOGONOWBYE”

She yelled as she opened the door to leave and was just about to step out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Luz.

“Hey Amity, I know you have to leave but maybe we can meet up tomorrow too and read some more Azura?”

She paused

“and if you want, we can do some other stuff too…”

Luz’s head pointed straight to the ground and her hands behind her back.

Amity beamed.

“I’d love to Luz.”

Luz jumped up and gave Amity a hug before letting go and giving her a quick kiss on the nose. Smiled and turned around to start running. She looked back at Luz and waved. The smile on Luz’s face would be something Amity would never get sick of.


End file.
